1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact, fully portable processing system for the collection, sterilization, deodorization and eventual disposal of urine. Entrainment by a forced air stream is utilized to convey urine from the user in an arbitrary position--standing, sitting or prone to a suitable collection container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The collection of urine is a process that has been extensively studied in conjunction with bedridden and incontinent individuals. Bed pans, diapers and/or catherization devices are generally utilized for those confined to beds for reasons of illness and disabilities. All of these practices have their drawbacks in view of suitable comfort and sanitary practices. Bed pan positioning is often difficult and urine collection is often not complete. Diapers are time consuming to attach and are costly. Furthermore, continued usage often leads to skin rashes, chaffing discomfort and potential infections. Catherization devices are most often prescribed for incontinent individuals. However, catherization devices run the risk of infection that can lead to undesirable side effects requiring medications and additional hospitalization confinement.
The prior art describes a variety of devices and processes to facilitate the withdrawal of urine from the body and disposal of the withdrawn urine. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,539, 4,904,248 and 5,053,027 identify a variety of non-invasive devices that are worn and supported either by waist belts or held in place by supporting underwear garments. These devices are dependent on gravity for urine drainage into a collection bag, and therefore do not allow a user position where the urethra is not physically higher than the collection device. A urine aspiration system for the management of urinary incontinence is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,166. Urine is collected in an absorbent pad which is connected to a vacuum source to remove urine from the pad to a collection container. The hydrophobic nature of the pad's cover contacting the body facilitates drying of the body surface in contact with the device within a short time period. The disposable pad must be changed frequently to satisfy sanitary concerns and to maintain the pad's absorptive capacity and sanitary properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,359 describes a therapeutic bed pan that is situated within the top surface of a mattress. The pan is covered with a perforated cover to permit urine collection within the pan. A vacuum source is activated to drain the bed pan to a collection vessel for eventual disposal.
Vacuum suction devices are described by the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,046 discloses a urine receptacle which is emptied by the vacuum from an aspirating water jet. The aspirated stream of urine and air mixes with the water jet and is discharged into a drainpipe. However, the teaching is useful only where a user has access to a plumbed water system with provision for an aspirator system emptying into a drain, and cannot be considered "portable." U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,916 identifies a urinal system containing a cup shaped receptacle, a suction source as separate entities. U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,933 is similar in concept to U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,916; however, the suction source and collection container are described as separate entities that are connected with appropriate plumbing lines within a common housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,933 describes an anti-spill feature that is effective only if the suction source is not active. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,939 describes a similar system whose suction source is activated by a urine detecting element.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,968,046 and 3,114,916, 4,360,933 and 4,531,939 which rely on suction means for urine transport, disclose a variety of receptacle configurations, suction sources and collection containers. The prior art does not disclose a means for minimizing leakage at the body/receptacle interface and the importance of forced air entrainment at the base (lower contact end) of the receptacle. Several of the prior art practices as noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,281,655, 4,631,061, 5,002,541 and 5,195,997 result in urine contacting the body prior to its conveyance to a remote collection container. Means for disengaging the fine urine droplets from a relatively high velocity air flow and removing urine related odors in the effluent air discharged to the surroundings are not addressed. Furthermore, the suction and collection means are not contained within a compact single assembly.
There exists a need for placing an orifice at the lower end of the receptacle in physical contact with the user to admit a wiping entrainment air to remove urine which might otherwise remain against the users or spill. It is functionally important that the ratio of air-to-urine flow be high. This facilitates drying the skin which has been in contact with the urine and more efficiently transports urine to the collection container so that fewer (if any) urine solids or salts are left behind to irritate the skin. A high air-to-urine flow ratio also requires a more efficient means for urine disengagement and demisting such as is taught by this disclosure.
There currently exist limited portable and self-contained urine collection systems for use within the inside of confined automotive interiors. The need for portable and self-contained urine collection hardware for travel usage is particularly desirable in situations where limited rest room facilities or long auto confinements are encountered.
The need for improved urine collection techniques for bedridden or incontinent people takes on an added importance due to an increasing elderly population, a greater dependence on home care and nursing home confinements and all situations where movement away from the bed is burdensome.
What is needed in the art is a compact and self-contained system which facilitates urine collection, sterilization, deodorization and eventual disposal in a sanitary and non-invasive manner for those who are bedridden, immobilized or where rest room facilities are not conveniently available for those confined to automobiles. It is an object of the present invention to satisfy these needs by providing for a leak-free urine collection device which prevents the carryover of fine droplets of urine and removes urine related odors with minimal discomfort regardless of whether the user is in an upright, seated or prone orientation. The teachings of this invention are believed to be a distinct improvement over prior art devices.